Nick Helps a Friend
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When something happens to a loved one of one of Nick's friends he and his wife are right there to offer their support!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Before I begin this story I would just like to thank Cowgirl-eryn-0987 for the story idea! I hope this is what you had in mind when you gave me the idea!

**Nick Helps a Friend**

Nick was comfortably under the covers, sound asleep, with his wife Jackie sleeping next to him when his cell phone rang at one in the morning.

He groaned. "Stokes" he said into his phone still half asleep.

"I'll be right there." He said just a few moments later.

"Do you have to go to the lab?" Jackie asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"No, to the hospital." Nick replied.

Jackie's eyes shot open and she sat straight up.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"That was Catherine, Lindsey was in a car accident."

"Is she alright?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know, Cath didn't give me any details, she just asked if I would come to the hospital."

"I hope she's ok." Jackie said. "What is Lindsey doing in Vegas, I thought she was away at college?" She added as Nick hurriedly put on his jeans.

"She's back for Christmas break, Catherine was just telling me the other day how much she was looking forward to seeing her again." Nick said.

"Poor Catherine" Jackie said.

Nick nodded.

Within minutes he was ready to go.

"Bye, call me and let me know how Lindsey is when you get a chance, and tell Catherine that if she needs me to give me a call. Tell her that if she wants me to come up to the hospital I would be happy to, I'm sure my mom would watch Jasmine and Houston."

"I'll tell her." Nick promised before he kissed her cheek and then rushed out the door.

When Nick arrived at the hospital he found Catherine in the hallway nervously pacing back and forth. Her mascara was running down her face and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Nicky" she shouted when she saw him.

When he reached her she practically collapsed in his arms. Nick thought the very worst. He wrapped her in his arms.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet. Oh Nicky, I'm so scared."

"Shhhh, it's alright, she'll be alright." Nick said soothingly as he tightened his grip on her.

"Ms. Willows." A voice from behind them said.

Nick and Catherine spun around. They saw an older gentleman in a white coat standing there.

"Ms. Willows, I'm Dr. Cosh, I've been treating your daughter."

"How is she?" Catherine asked as tears welled in her eyes again.

"Your daughter has a mild concussion, a sprained wrist, a broken pinky finger, a cut on her arm that required five stitches, but it could have been a lot worse, she's lucky."

Catherine breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" Catherine asked immediately.

"Sure." Dr. Cosh said with a smile.

She looked at Nick and he gave her a huge smile.

"You go ahead, I'm going to call Jackie and let her know that she's ok. But I'll be right out here if you need me." He said.

"Thanks Nicky." She said as she gave his arm a squeeze.

Then she turned to follow Dr. Cosh down the hallway but after just a couple of steps she turned back around to face Nick again.

"Could you also call Sara and the others and let them know that she's alright?"

"Sure." Nick said.

Catherine smiled and then continued down the hallway with Dr. Cosh.

Nick found a chair down the hallway a little ways. He took a seat and got out his cell phone. After his phone calls were made he went and got a cup of coffee and then returned to his seat in the hallway.

"Hey Nick" came a voice.

Nick looked over and saw Jim Brass standing there.

"Hey Jim, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I came to get Lindsey's statement."

"Statement, what statement, I thought it was just a simple accident?" Nick asked puzzled.

"No it's not just a simple accident, she was hit by a drunk driver."

"Catherine didn't tell me that." Nick said.

"She doesn't know." Brass said with a shake of his head.

"Did you catch the drunk driver?" Nick asked.

"No, but the cops are looking for him. Man Nick, I saw Lindsey's car it's completely totaled, she's lucky to be alive."

"What can I do to help? Do you need me to help process the scene or anything?" Nick asked.

"No, you stay here with Catherine, Greg, and Morgan are processing the two cars as well as the area around the accident. They've got it covered."

Nick nodded.

"I'm going to go take Lindsey's statement, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright see ya later." Nick said.

Nick drank his coffee and stared at the ceiling absentmindedly. About a half hour later Brass came back over to where Nick was sitting.

"Poor kid." He said shaking his head.

"How is she?" Nick asked.

"Pretty wore out, but she'll be fine. I'm going to head back to the lab, I'll see you later." Brass said.

"Keep me posted on the investigation will you?" Nick asked.

"Sure thing." Brass said before leaving.

A couple hours later Brass called Nick with good news, they had found the drunk driver, it was a teenager who had already been in trouble for drinking and driving once before. Brass asked Nick if he would tell Catherine that the suspect had been apprehended.

Nick assured him he would.

When the phone call ended Nick got up from his chair so he could go tell Catherine the good news. He was just about to start walking down the hallway when he noticed Catherine walking towards him.

"How is she?" He asked immediately.

"She's asleep now, she's exhausted but she's going to be fine." She said and she managed a slight smile.

"That's good." He said as he returned the smile.

"Cath, Brass just called me, they caught the driver that hit her." He told her.

"Thank God, what a relief." She said.

Nick smiled and nodded at her. He noticed that she looked weak, tired, and that her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Listen Nicky, Lindsey has to stay in the hospital overnight because of her concussion, I'm obviously going to stay with her but you certainly do not have to sit here all night, I'll be fine here with her. You go on home." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She gave him a nod and a tired smile.

"Catherine, when Lindsey is released tomorrow why don't you come stay with Jackie and I for a couple days. You've been through a lot tonight and I'm not so sure you should be taking care of her alone."

"I couldn't impose." Catherine said.

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all, hell you and Lindsey are family to us. Come stay with us, just until the shock of all this wears off."

"But you and Jackie are already so busy with your two little ones, we'd just be in the way."

Nick gave her a stern look.

"You're not going to give up until I agree are you?" Catherine asked.

"Nope. That's the Texan in me." Nick said with a grin.

Catherine laughed

"Alright, we'll come stay with you for a while, but only on one condition." She said.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"I'll only come stay with you if you go home now and get some sleep."

"Ok I will." Nick agreed, knowing that if he didn't she would make good on her threat and not come stay at his house.

Catherine smiled at him and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Nicky, I don't know what I would have done without you tonight." She whispered in his ear.

"Hey, do I have to remind you that you've been there for me and my family on more than a couple of occasions." He said with a smile as he returned the embrace.

She smiled back as she let go of him.

"Call me tomorrow when Lindsey gets released and Jackie and I will come and pick you guys up."

"Ok I will, thanks again." She said.

He nodded and then left the hospital.

The next afternoon Catherine called Nick to tell her that Lindsey had been released. Nick and Jackie both went to the hospital to pick them up.

Nick drove Lindsey and Catherine in Catherine's car while Jackie drove her van with Jasmine and Houston in it.

When everyone got to Nick and Jackie's house they helped Lindsey and Catherine get settled. Nick and Jackie gladly gave up their master bedroom so Lindsey and Catherine could be comfortable. Catherine tried to object but Nick and Jackie were stubborn and insisted that they would be just fine in the spare bedroom.

Later that evening everyone was sitting in the living room watching television.

"Lindy owie?" Jasmine asked as she pointed at Lindsey's broken finger which had a small splint on it.

"Yeah it's an owie." Lindsey said with a smile as she gently patted Jasmine on the head with her non-injured hand.

"Uh-oh" Jasmine said.

Lindsey laughed "I'm ok Jazz." She said.

"I ceem" Jasmine said sounding excited.

"Ice cream?" Lindsey asked confused.

Jackie chuckled and rolled her eyes "About a week ago Jasmine fell down and skinned her knee, after I put a band aide on it Nick gave Jasmine ice cream to make her feel better. Now when anyone gets an owie she thinks that they, and she, should get ice cream."

Lindsey and Catherine laughed while Nick grinned.

"We do have ice cream though if you'd like some Lindsey." Jackie said.

"No thank you." Lindsey said.

"Are you sure? It's chocolate chip cookie dough." Jackie said.

"Ok, you twisted my arm." Lindsey said with a laugh.

Jackie got up so she could go get the ice cream.

"How about you Catherine? Would you like some?"

"No thanks" Catherine replied.

Jackie looked at Jasmine, she already knew the answer but asked anyway "Jasmine would you like some ice cream?"

"I ceem" Jasmine said excitedly as she clapped her little hands together.

Jackie laughed.

"Nick how about you?" She asked.

"I ceem." He said as he clapped his hands together like Jasmine did.

Everyone laughed.

Jackie got the ice cream.

Everyone ate their ice cream happily, talking and laughing with one another.

After a few days Lindsey was getting back on her feet so Catherine decided that she and Lindsey should go back home.

"Thank you so much for everything you guys." Catherine said as she wrapped Nick, then Jackie in a hug.

"Yes thanks so much." Lindsey added as she also gave both of them a hug.

"No problem, you both are welcome here anytime." Nick said.

Catherine smiled appreciatively at him.

After Catherine and Lindsey left Nick looked at Jackie

"I'm sure glad Lindsey is feeling better." He said.

"Me too." Jackie agreed with a smile. Then she asked him "What do you want for dinner."

Nick got a mischievous grin on his face and said "I ceem."

Jackie laughed "Yeah that's going to happen." She said sarcastically.

She smiled and rolled her eyes and then she turned and walked out of the room. Nick smiled as he watched her figure disappear.

The End! Please Review I have never done a story quite like this before so I would love your thoughts!


End file.
